


Honeysuckle Memories

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Song Book [10]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet, First Love, Gen, Lost Love, Poetry, Pure Love, Teen love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: All that remains of love are bittersweet memories and a heart aching for what was lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song from my novel "Monsters Don't Cry"

Honeysuckle Memories

One honeysuckle spring,  
You taught me many things,  
Of love that couldn’t be,  
And life I could not see:  
That roses can be tucked  
and plucked  
where roses never grew,  
Off honeysuckle vines,  
that twine,  
and bind,  
my heart to you.

Through golden summertime,  
We shared a love divine;  
And now that you are gone,  
The mem’ries linger on  
Of honeysuckle days,  
and ways,  
we swore our love was true.  
And honeysuckle vines,  
I find,  
remind  
me, dear, of you.

No rose of any kind  
Grows on honeysuckle vines.  
If it bloomed, it would be rare  
With a blush beyond compare.  
But nothing’s left of love,  
my love,  
but honeysuckle vines  
And the honeysuckle rose  
that grows  
to show  
you once were mine.


End file.
